


How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Jisoo tries to make chocolates for Seokmin.





	

“Just buy him those chocolates from the sweet shop hyung.” Soonyoung said as he tried stirring the ‘chocolate’ Jisoo was melting in a pot. It was scorched.

“Should I?” Jisoo asked looking dejected. He wanted to make chocolates in pretty molds for Seokmin.

“I’m telling you he wouldn’t even know hyung.” Soonyoung said as he broke off a piece from a chocolate bar on the table. “If I pulled that kind of trick on Jihoon, he would know of course. I practically burn down everything. But you could pull it off.”

“Do you really think I should just buy from the store?” Jisoo said looking at the burned pot.

“Mingyu would be furious if you burned down another pot.” Soonyoung said as he chewed on a piece of marshmallow.

“I heard Mingyu.” Wonwoo came into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice.

“Jisoo hyung burned a pot trying to make chocolates for Seokmin.” Soonyoung supplied the information for the curious onlooker Wonwoo.

“Just buy him chocolates hyung.” Wonwoo said as he too took a piece of marshmallow.

“That’s what I told him.” Soonyoung said as he sat on top of the island counter.

“Get off the counter Soonyoung. We could just buy another pot Jisoo hyung. Mingyu won’t even bat an eye.” Jihoon said as he handed another pot to Jisoo and grabbed the bar of chocolate from Soonyoung’s hand. 

“Where did you come from?” Soonyoung said still dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of Jihoon. “Why I never get that kind of encouragement?” Soonyoung said as he got down from the counter and followed Jihoon around the kitchen. 

“Because you burn more than just a pot.” Jihoon said as he placed a couple of marshmallows on Soonyoung’s mouth to shut him up.

“What’s going on?” Mingyu came into the kitchen looking half-asleep.

“Jisoo hyung is making chocolates for Seokmin.” Wonwoo said as he handed Mingyu the bottle of juice he was drinking which the younger took.

“And?” Mingyu asked as he continued to drink from the bottle.

“He burned one of your pots. Soonyoung and I are suggesting that he should just buy Seokmin chocolates.” Wonwoo answered.

“I have tons of pots so you could burn as many as you want.” Mingyu said as he looked at Jisoo and turned to Wonwoo. “Who are you and where’s my romantic boyfriend?”

“It’s four in the morning. He’s on practical mode.” Wonwoo answered as he hugged his boyfriend burying his face into Mingyu’s clothed chest. “Besides it’s the thought that counts it’s not like he didn’t try.”

“Well, what do you want to do Jisoo hyung?” Mingyu asked Jisoo who is looking more and more confused.

“I really want to make chocolates for him.” Jisoo answered.

“Okay. Call me if you need my help I’ll be going back upstairs.” Mingyu said as he smiled at Jisoo. He then turned to look at his boyfriend, “...and you’re coming with me you should be sleeping not drinking orange juice at this hour.”

“Soonyoung and I will be leaving too. I think he’s distracting you more than he is helping. We’ll come back after an hour.” Jihoon said as he pulled Soonyoung out of the kitchen.

Jisoo placed the scorched pot on the sink and placed the one Jihoon handed him on the stove. He tried to make them again.

“Jisoo hyung… Jisoo hyung.” Jisoo fell asleep on the island counter and someone was trying to wake him up. But the voice was too different to be Jihoon who promised to check up on him. On the contrary, it was too familiar but his addled brain can’t seem to comprehend.

“Jisoo hyung you shouldn’t sleep here.” The voice said but Jisoo was too tired. Too tired that he didn’t even care that the voice was carrying him out of the kitchen.

Jisoo came too. He realized that he was in his bed and snuggled up to someone whose face he didn’t have to see to know who it was. He closed his eyes and buried his face on the crook of the person’s neck next to him and breathed in deep.

“Good morning Jisoo hyung.” The voice said. He felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

“Good morning Seokmin.” Jisoo tried to reply which was probably garbled. 

“Care to tell me why you were sleeping in the kitchen?” The voice asked and Jisoo felt fingers playing with his hair as he snuggles in closer.

“I was making chocolates for you.” Jisoo whispered his voice still laced with sleep. “You said you didn’t get any when you were in high school which is dumb because I would have given you lots if you were my schoolmate.”

Jisoo felt him chuckling and soon his face was being smothered with light kisses. Jisoo tried to hide his face on Seokmin’s chest.

“Is that why you got burns here?” Seokmin asked as he took Jisoo’s hands and placed them in front of them.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.” Jisoo said as he looked at his fingers. Seokmin kissed every burn he got.

“Stay here. I’ll just get the first aid kit.” Seokmin whispered and pressed a kiss on Jisoo’s temple.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jisoo said as buried himself into the blankets.

“Hyung! I take back what I said this is better than the ones from the shop!” Jisoo could hear Soonyoung just outside the hallway.

“Those are mine!” He could hear Seokmin yelling followed by a series of clanging metal.

Jisoo smiles and lets himself drift off. Seokmin won’t be back for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
